Pirates and Gin Revision
by Wherever Girl
Summary: A re-write of "Pirates and Gin". The gang are on vacation in Florida when they meet a girl, who has a few secrets... all which are revealed when pirates come after them!


**Hey guys. To start off, this is a re-write of my story, "Pirates and Gin". I had reread the one-shot and decided I could have written a few parts a little better, let alone noticed some parts got confusing, so I've decided to re-write the story with a different plot, even include more information about Gin's past. I'll keep the other story up for comparison, though it may be deleted after a while.**

**So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All original Fangface characters belong to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears.**

0o0o0o0o0

Biff stood on the pier, looking out at the ocean, lost in his thoughts. It was hard to believe that Kim was married now… it was like yesterday they were on some adventure, having split up on a search and sticking side-by-side like the friends they were. Though, in his own mind, they were more than friends. He wanted to give his heart to Kim, maybe even propose to her someday… but she was in love with Kite, and Kite loved her, and Biff knew he couldn't come between them.

Fangs and Kasandra were engaged now, as well, Fangs having proposed (with a little help from Fangface) to her a couple days after Kim's wedding. They had been together for ten years, and Biff was surprised that they hadn't been engaged sooner (then again, with a werewolf hunter after them, marital statuses was probably the last thing on their minds until their stalker was thrown in jail for good).

Then there was Pugs and Brielle. They weren't engaged, never even brought it up. Puggsy was always a patient guy (save whenever he was around the werewolves) and Brielle was cautious, both of them deciding to wait a while before taking their relationship further, especially after the time Brie socked Pugs in the face when he pulled a move on her at a drive-in movie. Unlike the rest of their friends, they were the only couple who didn't express too much romance, at least not around their friends, both of them despising that sort of lovey-dovey stuff with a passion even (which was pretty ironic in their case). …Biff had a feeling it would be a while before either of them proposed.

They were in Florida now at a beach resort. Fangs, Kasandra, Brielle, Puggsy, and BF (aka Baby Fangs, though he was now a tween), were in the arcade, while Kim and Kite were taking their son, William, on a walk. Every time Biff saw Kim and her new little family, he couldn't help but wince. He was happy though- Kim was in good hands, and they were still close friends. There was just one thing that seemed to upset him…

He didn't have anyone.

Back in high school, girls always swooned over him, yet he had his heart set on Kim, plus the girls only liked him for his good looks. Kim was the only one who appreciated who he was, and the feeling was mutual. They never cared about looks, just the fact that they appreciated each other's company and the loyalty of their friendship. He never really thought about any other girl…

And now he was alone.

"Hey, Biff, you alright?"

Biff turned around, seeing that BF was standing behind him. "I'm fine. What brings you out here? I thought you were at the arcade." he answered.

"Yeah, but I decided to clear out. Brielle and Fangs are in a fierce competition with an alien-hunt game, and I knew I'd better get out of there when the machine started to smoke. Pugs and Kassy were trying to get them to calm down before the thing explodes."

He had to chuckle at the thought. "Lets hope they succeed. I don't think Kass would appreciate Brielle getting her fiancé involved in an explosion."

"Tell me about it. …Hey, there's Kim and Kite! How about if we get the others and have a cookout on the beach?"

Biff shrugged. "Sounds good. I'll go talk to them, you go make sure no one's died in Brie and Fangs' death-match yet."

BF saluted him. "Will do!" he then took off back to the arcade.

Biff walked over to Kite and Kim, who was cradling William in her arms now. "Hi, Biff. Anything interesting happen while we were on our walk?" Kite asked.

"Well, your foster-dad and Brielle are about to wreck the arcade with their tournament. BF wants to know if you guys wanted to have a cookout on the beach tonight," Biff replied.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kim said, then looked at her son. "What do you think, Will? Wanna hang out on the beach with mommy, daddy, and your godfathers?"

William giggled with delight. "I'll take that as a yes," Kite commented.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They made a campfire and started to roast hotdogs, BF building a sandcastle with William a couple feet away so the infant wouldn't be burned by the flames. Brielle had a sour look on her face, while Fangs was smiling proudly. "Wipe that grin off your face before I do it for you," Brielle sneered.

"It's not my fault you're a sore-loser." Fangs retorted. "No need to be touchy,"

"…Except for the fact that you cheated."

"How could he cheat at a videogame?" Kasandra questioned.

"You mean besides stepping on her foot?" Puggsy scoffed.

"Ooh, ooh, I didn't MEAN too… plus, she elbowed me in the ribs first." Fangs said, defensively.

"That's because you kept crowding me…" Brielle snapped.

"Alright guys, calm down. It was just a game," Kim said, warningly. "No need to start an argument about it."

"Yeah, we came here to relax, remember?" Kite added. "Lets just enjoy the trip without causing any havoc, alright?"

"Um, Kite? I don't think we have to cause havoc… it's already been caused!" BF called, pointing out at the water.

Everyone followed his gaze and gasped, seeing a small boat that was up in flames, watching as someone jumped off into the water, swimming for shore… with three sharks following! "Yikes! That owner of that enflamed vessel is about to get chomped by sharks!" Puggsy gasped.

"We've got to help," Kite said, reaching into his pocket. "Kass, Fangs, BF, look at this picture of the moon!"

Doing so, Kassy, Fangs, BF, Kite, and even William began to transform into their werewolf halves, Hunter, Fangface, Fangpuss, Kitefang, and Kaiser. "Arrroooooo!" the werewolves howled.

"(grr) Where's Pugs? Where is he?" Fangface snarled.

"Yeah, he won't get away this time!" Kitefang added.

"There he is!" Fangpuss exclaimed.

"Grr!" William growled, running over and tugging on Puggsy's pantleg. Brielle snickered, earning a glare from him.

"You can mess him up later, guys. We've got to prevent a shark-attack!" Hunter said, being the only werewolf who never attacked Puggsy.

"Ooh, ooh, right! Almost forgot!" Fangface said, and the werewolves dove into the water, swimming after the sharks, their tails sticking up out of the water like dorsal-fins.

There was a series of underwater *bonks!* *whacks!* *pows!* and *smashes!*, and the sharks then swam away, yipping like whipped dogs. "What in the…?" The swimmer asked, reaching the beach, looking back at the sharks, stunned.

The others ran toward them, noticing it was a teenage girl with dark skin, long black hair, violet eyes, wearing a bandana, T-shirt, baggy pants and sandals, a choker with a gem in the middle and a ruby-necklace around her neck. "Are you alright?" Kim asked her. "We were worried those sharks would have ripped you to shreds!"

The girl arched an eyebrow. "Rip me to shreds? They were protecting me!"

"Um… come again?" Brielle asked, confused.

"They're friends of mine. They've been trained not to attack unless ordered to, and I've been taking care of them since I was a little girl. They'd never harm me." she looked over, watching as the werewolves arrived back on the shore, and she gasped. "B-But, I don't know about those things!"

Fangface looked over his shoulder. "What? Is something else attacking? (grr)" he asked.

"Those are our werewolf friends, Hunter, Fangface, Kitefang, Fangpuss, and Kaiser. We thought you were in trouble, and they swam out to save you," Biff told the girl, looking over at the burning boat, which was now going under. "What happened to your boat, by the way?"

_Should I tell them? _the girl wondered. _They seem like good people… but I don't want to get them involved… _

"Just an accident. The engine overheated and burst while I was checking my course. The fire spread quick and I had no choice but to grab whatever I could carry and jump ship," she answered.

"Why don't you come back to our hotel with us?" Hunter suggested. "Ya'll could wash that soot off your face and rest up."

"Yeah, and then we can help find you a new boat tomorrow," Puggsy added.

"Where were you heading?" Kitefang asked.

The girl shrugged. "Just decided to take a boat-ride. Didn't plan on going anywhere special," she replied.

Brielle itched the side of her face, looking at the girl. "I see… Well, you're welcome to join us for our cookout too, if you want a bite to eat." she said.

"Thank you,"

"So, what's your name?" Fangpuss asked.

"Gin Swann."

"'Gin'? That's a nice name. Is it short for something?" Kim asked.

Gin shook her head. "No… I was actually named while my dad was playing a card game. When my mom asked what he wanted to name me, he had gotten a good hand and shouted 'Gin!', and I suppose my mother thought that was his decision. …Some way to name a kid, huh?"

"Nah. It actually makes your name sound more unique," Kitefang answered.

"Thanks." Gin turned to the human teens. "…What are your names, by the way?"

"I'm Biff, and this is Kite, Kim, Brielle, and Puggsy." Biff said, introducing the others.

"Nice to meet you all."

"You too. …So, are your sharks going to be alright?" Hunter asked. "We wouldn't have roughed them up so bad if…"

"It's alright. They're probably waiting out in the water for me. I'll swim out later and assure them I'm okay,"

"Good. I'd hate to be devourated by a shark over a misunderstanding," Puggsy added.

They sat by the fire, and Kaiser noticed something sticking out of Gin's pocket. Curiosity getting the best of him, he reached over and pulled it out, seeing it was a folded, laminated map. "Grr, ga ga rah!" he exclaimed, showing Kitefang.

"Whatcha got there, son?" Kitefang asked, looking at the map.

Gin gasped and grabbed the map, tucking it back into her pocket. "No no, Kaiser, don't touch that, please." she said.

Brielle arched an eyebrow.

"What was it?" Kim asked.

"Just a, uh, charter map. It must have fallen out of my pocket or something," Gin answered, innocently.

Biff looked at his watch. "It's getting pretty late. Why don't we head back to the hotel now?" he suggested.

Everyone got up and started walking back to the hotel. As they did, Brielle kept her eyes on Gin. "Something's up with that girl," she whispered to Hunter.

"What do you mean?" Hunter questioned.

"Something about her story just sounds odd, and she seemed jumpy about that map…"

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know yet, but I think we ought to keep an eye on her, just in case."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gin was offered to share a room with Biff, since the others didn't have much room in their own, and took a shower. Kim gave her some spare clothes to wear as well. "That's a nice necklace you're wearing," Biff said once she walked out, deciding to start a conversation. "Where'd you get it?"

Gin looked at the necklace, seeing her reflection in the ruby. "It belonged to my mother. She passed away when I was eight, and it was the only thing she could give to me." she answered in a sigh. "She and my father divorced when I was four, and we didn't have much money. My father took me in and tried to take care of me as best as he could, but his work kept getting in the way."

"Oh. …Where is he, now?"

Gin shrugged. "I don't know, and frankly I don't really care. I left home to go to college, maybe become a marine biologist- I really like sea animals, and I know a lot about the ocean…" she scowled. "Though my father wasn't very supportive. He said I could never live up to his expectations and always yelled at me every time I goofed something up, telling me I was a complete failure and that I had to put in more effort if I were to make it in this world."

"That's terrible! How could any father say such a thing about his daughter?"

"I don't know. I guess when mom divorced him, he thought he had made a mistake, and didn't want me to make any and get hurt like he was." she shook her head. "But he's the one who never learns." she sat down on her bed and leaned back, looking out the window at the stars. "It's like he keeps trying to pass the blame on to me."

Biff sat down next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "He'll learn someday. You'll succeed in becoming a marine biologist, and he'll be proud that you accomplished your goal."

Gin looked at him, smiling. "You really believe that?"

"Sure I do. If you can handle sharks so well, you'll be terrific!"

She then hugged him, and for a minute he thought his heart skipped a beat. "Thanks,"

Biff could feel himself blushing, and he patted her on the back. "You're welcome," he then cleared his throat and pulled out of her hug. "Lets get some sleep now. Tomorrow's another day."

Gin nodded and lied down, though she didn't fall asleep. Waiting until Biff was out, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the map, studying it. _Maybe they could help me out with my first goal. It'll be quicker to find that treasure before Dad does, with some others. _she thought. _…let alone, they might help me get away from him once and for all._

Stuffing the map back into her pocket, she drifted to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, a ship pulled into the docks, and a man stepped off board, greeting another man dressed in black. "This had better be good, Drake." the man in black muttered.

"I require the services of an old friend," the first man said.

The second man scoffed. "Then you're searching in the wrong place. We're nothing more than former acquaintances. 'Old friend' isn't exactly a term I use to describe you… though several other terms come to mind. What is it that you want?"

"My men and I are tracking down this girl," he handed over a picture. "She had gotten aboard one of our decoy vessels and sailed off toward this port. We managed to set the ship aflame, but when we searched the area, there was no sign of her. Being as excellent at hunting down others as you are, I'd be delighted if you helped us out."

The man muttered something under his breath. "Sorry, but I'm trying to put that life behind me. The last time someone hired me to hunt someone down, he got killed while his men got life in prison. I was lucky I got out of his cult alive… and I don't plan on putting myself back into that position again."

"Can you at least tell me if you've seen her, then? She's stolen something of mine that I want back. Otherwise…" the man slowly motioned toward his belt, where he kept a gun.

The other man sneered. "You always manage to make things bloody. Save me the threat, I'll help you find the girl… But don't expect me to shed any blood for you this time."

"Understandable."

The man in black looked over at where the flaming ship at gone down, rubbing his chin. "If my guess is correct, she probably swam to shore, and is staying at a hotel." he examined the beach, seeing footprints… especially some belonging to werewolves. "…And I have a hunch she's not alone."

"Search each hotel, and tell us where she is once you find a clue,"

"I don't know, Drake. You don't want to mess with this group…"

"And why is that?"

"Call it an instinct. Those aren't someone's pet puppies' tracks, you know. You might want to wait until she's on her own again."

"If she has allies, we'll take them out, despite what they may be."

"Suit yourself." The man in black studied the footprints, studying the pavement until he found a single strand of fur on the ground in front of a hotel's door. "They're in this hotel."

"Good. My men and I will take it from here,"

"Good luck… you'll need it, after you see what you're dealing with. See you on the other side, Drake."

"Farewell, Vincent." With that, the man headed back to the docks to inform his men, while Vincent Fondane disappeared out of sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 3 AM that Biff awoke, but for what reason, he did not know. He didn't have any strange dreams, or heard any peculiar sounds… he just suddenly felt like waking up. Sitting up, he looked around the room. Moonlight was shining through the window, giving light on just a square of the floor, while the rest of the room was dark. He could hear Gin's soft breathing, and saw that during her sleep she kicked her covers off…

And that map was sticking out of her pocket. _That map must be really important to her if she's willing to sleep with it, _he thought, and suddenly he felt curious on why she seemed so attached to it. Quietly, he approached her bed, reaching and slowly pulling it out of her pocket. She stirred, but didn't wake. He then crept over to the moonlight and examined it…

His eyes widening when he noticed it wasn't just any map. It was a map to an island off the coast and, if the directions permit to be true, it led to a hidden treasure that belonged to a legendary pirate known as, 'Captain Poseidon', rumored to be king of all pirates.

_It seems like Gin was taking more than a boat ride… but why didn't she tell us? _he wondered. _Of course, she DID just meet us… perhaps she doesn't know whether she can trust us or not, thinking we would steal the map? …How did she get this map, anyway, and from where?_

Biff rubbed his head, his brain filling with questions. Sighing, he folded the map and tucked it into his pocket, deciding he'd ask her in the morning…

"Aaugh!"

He jumped at the scream, and Gin sat up in bed, startled. "What was that?" she gasped.

"It came from a room down the hall!" Biff said, and they rushed out of the room, seeing that the others had heard the scream as well.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked, following Biff with the others, heading down the hall, where they saw a frightened woman running out of her room.

"Help! Call the police! Some deranged burglars broke into my room!" the woman was screaming.

Seconds after the woman had fled, two men wearing ragged clothes and bandanas stepped out, one of them holding a pistol while the other held a knife. Gin gasped and ducked around the corner. _How did they get here? _she thought.

"Yah!" came another cry, and they looked down another hall, seeing that a man had been thrown out of his room by a muscular man wearing only pants and a gold chain around his neck. "Help! Thieves! Maniacs!"

"THERE SHE IS!" Came a shout, and the gang turned around, seeing several other scurvy men down the hall… and the one in the lead was pointing at Gin. "GET HER!"

"Run!" Gin cried, fleeing down the hall, the others following.

"We'll take care of these punks, you help the others get to safety." Kitefang told Hunter, and he and Fangface changed directions. He grabbed a vase and rolled it toward the fiends, making one of them trip over it and stumble.

Fangface then grabbed a sheet off a house-keeping cart and threw it over them, bagging them then stuffing them down a laundry chute. "(grr) Those creeps' act will be washed up within the next 20 minutes," he joked.

"C'mon, lets catch up to the others."

Hunter and Fangpuss, in the meantime, led the others out of the hotel, where they ducked down in the parking lot to catch their breaths. "Gin… who WERE those guys?" Kim demanded. "What do they want with you?"

"It's… a long story," Gin replied, exhausted.

"Then give us the short version," Brielle snapped. "You've been acting odd. First you lie about your boat accident, then you get jumpy about a map, and now there's goons after you! You'd better spill it!"

"H-How did you know I was lying?"

"For one thing, an engine would have to be really overheated to burst into flames, and I doubt you'd be stupid enough to let THAT happen. Plus, I could tell how you avoided eye-contact and how your voice quavered. Trust me, Gin, I've been around a lot of liars- even told a few myself- so I know the signs."

"She can fill us in, later. Right now, we'd better find a safe place to lay low," Hunter said, watching as several creeps ran out of the hotel. "Those goons will tear the whole place down looking for us."

"Where's Kitefang and Fangface?" Fangpuss asked, worriedly.

"We'll look for them as we sneakify past those creepos," Puggsy replied. "Like Hunter said, we have to find a safe place to hide."

"There won't be such a place for you kids," came a sinister voice from behind, and the gang turned around to see a dark-skinned man with a mustache, wearing a tri-horn hat and ragged clothes, with him being three more fiendish faces. "I must say, Gin, I never thought you had a way of making friends. …Lets see how long you can keep them."

"How did you find me?" Gin gasped, trembling.

"I have my resources. Now, then, give me the map, otherwise your new acquaintances are going to have their blood decorating the pavement!"

"Just try it!" Hunter snarled, and a couple of the men stepped back.

"Ah, yes… I heard you had a few beasties on your side now. But, every beast can be hunted." he took out two pistols, aiming them at both Fangpuss and Hunter. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Rawr!" Kaiser growled, biting the man's ankle and making him drop his guns.

"Yeow! Get off, you mangy creature!" he kicked Kaiser off, and turned to his men. "Don't just stand there, get them!"

The men raised their own weapons and advanced… until a car started speeding toward them! They yelped and dove out of the way to avoid being hit and the car stopped. The gang smiled, seeing that it was Kitefang and Fangface in the Wolf Buggy. "Care for a lift?" Kitefang asked.

"You guys have great timing, did you know that?" Brielle commented as the gang jumped in, and the car sped off.

"Alright, Gin, would you mind explanifying what's going on?" Puggsy demanded.

Gin unleashed a heavy sigh. "My dad is a pirate. That was him back there. His name is Drake San, but he goes by his sea-name, Dark Crow. …I ran away from him and his crew, taking his treasure map with me, hoping to find the treasure first and use the fortune to travel somewhere inland and have a normal life, making sure he'd never find me. (sigh) But, of course, that plan flopped." she replied, bitterly.

"Why didn't you tell us all this before?" Kim asked, and Biff found it surprising that she beat him to his own question.

"I didn't want to get anyone involved, and you guys helped me out and seemed so nice that I didn't want to jeopardize your lives. I thought it over, though, and was going to tell you the truth in the morning and ask if you wanted to help me search for the treasure… though I guess after what you've just been through tonight, you probably won't consider my offer."

The others looked at each other… and laughed, much to Gin's confusion. "Of course we'd want to help you out, Gin!" Kitefang exclaimed. "We've faced worse things before,"

"Yeah… plus, I've always wanted to go on a treasure hunt." Fangpuss added.

"So… you're not mad?" Gin asked, surprised.

"Eh, we're a little ticked that you didn't fill us in earlier, but we'll let it slide." Brielle replied with a shrug. "Now then… who knows where to find a good boat-rental?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, they had gotten a boat and were off to sea. "That's the island up ahead," Gin said, pointing forward at a small island surrounded by fog. "Many pirates call it 'Phantom's Paradise',"

"Lovely name," Hunter deadpanned. "And let me guess, it's rumored to be haunted?"

"No. A pirate named Xavier Phantom discovered it and built a secret underground fort there. It was never found by anyone except Captain Poseidon, a pirate so fierce he made Blackbeard look childish. He hid all of his treasure on the island in the hideout, having only this map to remind him where it was. He died somewhere on the island they say, and only his cabin boy made off with the map. …Only problem was that he couldn't read, and didn't know how valuable it was until the legend was forgotten."

"So, no one has ever gone after the treasure?" Fangpuss asked.

"Only those who heard the legend were foolish enough to go after it. The island itself isn't haunted, but in the fog on the sea surrounding it, they say Poseidon's ghost lies hidden, waiting to strangle anyone who dares seek his treasure." She stood by Puggsy and Fangface, who were standing by the side of the ship. "They say if you watch the fog closely, you can tell the signs that he's coming."

"Ooh ooh, I don't see any signs, do you Pugs? (snarl)" Fangface asked.

"I don't see nothing. I think Gin's just pulling our-" Puggsy began to say, until a pair of hands grasped the backs of their necks.

"YIKES!" They both cried out, shooting up into the air and landing on the upper deck, seeing who had snuck up on them. "BRIELLE! FANGPUSS!"

Brielle and Fangpuss had doubled over in laughter, Kaiser amongst them. "We couldn't resist, it was too easy!" Fangpuss chuckled.

"Alright, enough with the jokes, guys. We've got business to do, remember?" Hunter said, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, we're at the island's shore, now." Biff added.

They anchored their boat and walked along the sandy beach, seeing that the fog had cleared up a bit on the island. "So, where do we go from here?" Kitefang asked.

Gin reached to her pockets… realizing the map wasn't there! _Where is it? _she thought in a panic. "Oh, crap…" she cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I-"

"Have reached the end," came a sinister voice, and Dark Crow and his men emerged from the fog. "I figured you'd bring your friends here, Ginny… not exactly your brightest idea."

"Back off, Barbossa! Otherwise, our werewolves will have at ya," Brielle snapped.

All the pirates drew their pistols.

"Thank you, so much, for bringing us into this." Hunter sneered.

"You may have weapons, but we have the map," Biff told Dark Crow. "And if you make even a single move, we'll destroy it."

Dark Crow glared. "You wouldn't…" he scoffed.

Biff pulled out the map and took out a lighter, igniting a flame and holding it half an inch below the map. "Try me."

Gin gawked, wondering how he had gotten the map, but turned her attention back to her father. While the rest of the pirates were gasping, he appeared to be calm, rubbing his chin. "You drive a hard bargain, boy. How about we make a deal? You allow us to assist you in your treasure hunt and lead us to the treasure. You let us keep the fortune, and we'll let you go free,"

"How do we know you're not trying to trickify us?" Puggsy demanded.

"A pirate like me is always true to his word,"

Hunter looked at Brielle. "He has a straight face and he's locked eye-contact…" Brielle whispered, reading her expression, then studied Dark Crow, seeing that his face was straight, holding out his hand to form a truce, his left foot sliding to the side a bit.

Biff considered the offer. "If you promise to give Gin an equal share so she can go to college, I'll make the deal," he said.

"Then it's a bargain," Dark Crow agreed, and they shook hands. "Men, leave your weapons on the beach, and lets let these meddlers lead us to our fortune,"

The pirates did so, and soon they were following the map through the island.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff didn't trust the pirates at all. He had dealt with pirates before and knew that, even if they kept their word, they were deceitful. With every twist and turn the map led them, he could see the anxious look on Dark Crow's face.

He hated the pirate, not just because the fiend was toying with them, possibly planning on slitting their throats as soon as they reached the treasure, but also how he treated Gin. No wonder her mother left him; no wonder she wanted to run away and start a new life… He was scum, almost worse than every other villain they had ever crossed paths with. As they walked, the leader began to form a plan in his head.

"…then ten paces south of where the skull-stakes stick," Gin said, looking up from the map and gasping, seeing three skulls that had been stuck on small stakes.

"Yeesh…" Puggsy grimaced.

"Cool…" Fangpuss commented.

They walked ten paces south, coming across the side of a mountain. "It says the entrance should be right here," Gin pointed out.

"I don't see anything!" One pirate piped up. "They've led us to a dead end!"

"Belay that, lad. Poseidon always had a few tricks up his sleeves," Dark Crow said with a smirk. "There must be a hidden passageway here, somewhere. Get searching!"

Everyone searched around bushes, rocks, around trees, even pressed against the mountain to see if it would open. "I'm getting hungry," another pirate muttered, then looked up, seeing Kaiser in a mango tree. "Oy, wolf cub! Toss me down a snack, would ya?"

Kaiser grabbed a mango, which wasn't ripe enough and was yellow, resembling the sun and transforming him back into a baby. "My baby!" Kim gasped.

Kitefang quickly ran over and climbed up the tree, grabbing his son and climbing down. The infant held up the mango, transforming him and the rest of the werewolves back to human! "Thank you, Will…" Kite said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks!" The pirate who asked for the fruit said, snatching it from the baby's hands.

"I don't see any sign of a secret passage. I think we've been duped," Another pirate sneered, turning toward Gin, Biff, and Dark Crow. "You'd better get your daughter to give us the right directions, Crow…"

The pirates drew their swords, advancing, making Biff and Gin step back. Gin tripped backwards, her hand flinging out and grabbing hold on a vine growing off the mountain. There was a *click*, and suddenly the ground gave away beneath them! "YEOW!" The three of them cried, sliding down a tunnel.

"Hey, they found the passage!" BF exclaimed, and turned to the pirates. "And you think we duped you knuckleheads,"

"Captain! Are you alright?" One of the pirates called.

There was a pause, until Dark Crow answered, "Aye. Tie up the rest of those meddlers and get down here!"

The pirates obeyed, grabbing the others and tying them up. "Hey, I thought we had a deal!" Kim snapped.

"The deal was if you lead us to the treasure we'd let you live. We didn't say we wouldn't tie you up and leave you here." One pirate answered with a smirk.

"YOU LOUSY, MISERABLE, SLUG-BRAINED JERK-FACES! I OUGHTTA-" Brielle was shouting, thrashing with her bonds, but a pirate held a knife up to her throat.

"If I were you, lass, I'd shut your yap, or I'll shut it for you!" the pirate snarled.

Brielle only glared, watching as the pirates left, leaving only one to watch after them. William sat on Kim's lap, watching as Brielle started tracing her fingers in the dirt. "What are we going to do?" Fangs asked, nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Kite assured him. "All we have to do is…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gin had her hands tied behind her back, watching as her father dragged Biff along. The pirate had knocked him out as soon as they found the tunnel. "Your little friend here trusts too much, have you noticed?" Dark Crow said, teasingly. "That's probably his fatal flaw… and you only provoked it,"

She clutched her fists, her anger illuminated by the torches some of the pirates had lit. He only turned his back to her, not phased by her look one bit. _He always treats me like I'm nothing… He thinks I do nothing but make mistakes… that I'm nothing but a mistake! _she thought bitterly.

"We're getting close, lads," Dark Crow looked at the map, seeing instructions for the tunnel. "All we have to do is-"

Gin lashed out and grabbed the map with her teeth, throwing it into the flames of a torch. The rest of the pirates yelled and cursed, gawking at what she had done. Dark Crow glowered, grabbing her by her hair and turning her toward him… where she spat in his face. "You don't deserve to find that treasure. You deserve to rot in-" she began to snap.

*THWACK!*

Dark Crow struck her so hard, she hit the wall, falling to her knees. "Leave her and the other whelp here. I remembered the map's instructions. We just have to walk down the tunnel to the right." he said, and began to walk off with the pirates, not even glancing back.

Gin bit her bottom lip, tears running down her face. A finger wiped away one of her tears, and she looked, seeing Biff was conscious. Without a word, he untied her hands, helping her up… immediately getting hugged once again, feeling her tremble as she sobbed on his shoulder. He hung on to her, rubbing her back. "It's alright. He's gone." he whispered. "And I promise you, he's going to regret ever hurting you. We'll find that treasure, and he can remain on this island."

"But, he studied the map. He…" Gin began to reply.

Biff smirked, reaching into his sweater and pulled out- to Gin's astonishment- another map. "I made a decoy while we were sailing, and changed a couple of the directions. While we find the treasure, he and the rest of those pirates will find themselves lost in these caves."

Gin couldn't help it. She had to laugh.

Following the right directions, they took the tunnel to the left, pausing after a couple steps. "Hold it," Biff said, looking around the tunnel. "Be careful where you step. There could be traps,"

Sure enough, two steps later, a trap was set off. A slab Gin stepped on sank into the ground, and two logs came swinging at them! "DUCK!" Gin cried, and she and Biff hit the ground, watching as the logs collided.

They moved on, Biff accidentally tripping over a wire that caused a slab of spikes to fall, but he rolled away at the last minute. They slowly continued, looking out for any other kinds of triggers, until a light ahead caught their attention. Looking forward, they almost stumbled.

Up ahead, was a cavern filled with gold and jewels that reached the ceiling.

They had found the treasure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Waaaaah!"

William couldn't stop crying. He had been bawling for the past fifteen minutes, and it was getting on the guard's nerves. "Shut that brat up, will ya?" he snapped.

"I can't. I'm a bit 'tied up' at the moment," Kim punned.

"Waaaah!" Will wailed again.

"Rrrr… Hold on," The pirate grumbled, walking over and preparing to untie Kim's bonds, but paused. "Oh ho, nice try missy! You honestly think you could outwit me with a trick like that?"

"Nope. Our son just wanted a close target," Kite replied, smirking.

"Huh?"

The pirate looked down, seeing that William was looking at a moon that was drawn in the dirt, and was now transforming into Kaiser. "Arroooo!" the werewolf howled, then tackled the pirate, grabbing a vine and tying him up. He then untied his parents and the others, allowing the rest of the werewolves to transform.

"I had a feeling that Dark Crow was lying," Brielle said.

"So did the rest of us," Hunter added.

"C'mon, we'd better find Biff and Gin, and catch up to those pirates," Kitefang said.

Getting the scent of their friends, the werewolves lead the way into the tunnels.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I've… I've never seen so much gold and jewels in all my life!" Gin gasped, scooping up some gold coins.

"Poseidon must have raided over a thousand ships to fill this cave!" Biff added.

Gin filled her pockets with the treasure, while Biff scanned the cavern… then noticed something. An old skeleton was sitting against the wall, and from the look of its ancient garb, he realized it was a pirate. _Must have been Poseidon, _Biff thought. _He died in these caves… _he then noticed something odd. Part of the floor was an inch higher than the floor the treasure was on… and it was starting to rise.

"Gin… step away from the treasure."

"Why? What's wrong?" Gin asked.

"It's another trap, step away!" Biff grabbed her and pulled her away, pointing at the ground. "The longer you stand by the treasure, the more the floor gives away. Poseidon must have rigged it so no one could steal his treasure,"

Gin gasped.

"I know. He must have worked years on it-"

"Biff, look out!"

Biff turned around, but Dark Crow already stabbed his shoulder. "Agh!"

"Nice work, boy. You almost had me fooled," Dark Crow scoffed, shredding the false map. "But you'll have to do more than that to keep me from the treasure."

Biff strained to sit up. "Don't…"

Dark Crow kicked him in the chest, then grabbed Gin by the shoulders. "You, my dear daughter, are going to regret this." he took out his pistol and aimed it at her throat. "Now, either hand me over that treasure, or both you and your boyfriend are going to-"

Gin kicked him between the legs, making him drop the pistol. "You're not going to do anything to us!" she snarled, then kicked him in the face.

Dark Crow growled. "Men, dispose of them!"

Not a single move.

"I said to-" Dark Crow turned around, freezing at what he saw.

All his men were out cold…

And the rest of the gang were standing there with weapons, the werewolves snarling.

Acting fast, Dark Crow grabbed Biff, locking him in a chokehold. "Nobody move! This ground will collapse under a single footstep, and if you come near, I'll toss your friend onto the ground and let him fall to his death!" he snapped.

In response, Biff punched him in the face, tearing from his grip. Dark Crow stumbled upon the crumbling ground as it fell out beneath him, and he grabbed Gin's hand, pulling her over! "Gin!" Biff cried, grabbing her other hand and yanking her from Dark Crow.

They watched as the pirate fell screaming into the black abyss, soon to be buried beneath the treasure he had been searching for.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The coast guard arrived then and arrested the remainder of the pirates. "You know, Gin, if you want, you can hang out with us for a while." Kim offered.

"Yeah, you can be part of the gang and stay with us!" Fangpuss added.

Gin smiled, but shook her head. "I'd love to, guys… but now that my father is gone, I'd like to follow my own way. I'm going to go to college and study to become a marine biologist," she replied. "But I will keep in touch,"

"My sister goes to college in Texas, (grr) You could look her up!" Fangface added.

"Just be careful, and call us if you ever need help." Biff told her.

She looked at his bandaged shoulder, biting her lower lip. "I'm really sorry I…" she began.

Biff hugged her, silencing her. "It's alright. You're safe, and that's the only thing that matters to me… er, I mean us."

Hunter chuckled. "I think Biff's found a girlfriend," she whispered to Brielle.

"Oh, great. MORE romance," Brielle replied, rolling her eyes. "Excuse me, I need to go vomit."

The sun rose just then, changing the werewolves back to normal. "Did I mention that you have really cool friends?" Gin said to Biff, and the others laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Four Months Later…_

Biff stared at the window, lost in thought once again. It felt so long ago that he had feelings for Kim, yet after meeting Gin… it seemed that those feelings finally went away. Kim had a new love in her life, and he had his-

Well, he and Gin decided to remain friends, yet once again he felt as if they could be more…

"Hey, Biff," came a voice, and his little sister, Laura, stepped into the room. "You got a letter,"

"Thanks, Laura." Biff said, opening the envelope, reading the following message:

_Dear Biff_

_I decided to write to you to tell you I've finally enrolled in a college in Santa Anna. I got a part-time job at a aquarium, and things are going well for me. How's the gang? I really miss seeing you guys, and I hope someday you can come down for a visit._

_I want to thank you guys again for all you've done. You've helped me learn that there are people out there I can trust, and there's no one I'll ever trust more than you. Enclosed is something valuable I want you to have._

_Love, Gin._

He reached into the envelope, and pulled out the ruby necklace that belonged to Gin's mother. He smiled, wincing, then grabbed some paper and a pencil. _'Dear Gin' _he began to write. _'I'm so proud of you…'_

They were just friends now, though he thought they could be more…

And perhaps, someday, they would be.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A hand reached over the ledge, and Dark Crow pulled himself up, seeing a pair of black boots. "I tried to warn you," Vincent remarked.

Dark Crow sneered. "Don't mark me… I will get my revenge on those brats, and I won't rest until each and every one of them is dead!" he spat.

Vincent sighed. "You will never learn," with that, he walked out of the caves, listening to Dark Crow's curses.

He wondered how long it would be until the pirate made the same mistake again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: And there you go. Please read and review, but don't flame!**


End file.
